


happily ever after

by youngmenacealex



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: IronStrange, M/M, sad angsty oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngmenacealex/pseuds/youngmenacealex
Summary: “not everything ends in a happily ever after.”





	happily ever after

**Author's Note:**

> hi enjoy this lil sad angsty oneshot of ironstrange :,)

"did you think this was going to work?" tony began, staring into stephen's glossy eyes. "did you think we were going to have a happily ever after?" tony said through clenched teeth, he tried his hardest not to tear up as he spoke. 

stephen- on the other hand- was openly crying, and at this point he didn't care. "i just thought you should know, i didn't think this through well enough," stephen said, pausing for a moment. "i didn't know falling in love with someone hurt this badly." stephen looked away, trying to recollect himself before looking back at tony.

tony only stared at him, he was confused. very confused. "you're not in love with me," tony said, stephen only stared at him. “god stephen, you're not in love with me. you can't be in love with me, this is my wedding night. you can't ruin my wedding because of feelings you think you have."

"i don't think i have feelings, i know i do." stephen harshly snapped back, tony frowned.

"well make yourself stop loving me because i don't love you," tony said, angry began to boil in him. he wasn't even mad at stephen for bursting into his room right before his own wedding to tell him he was in love with him. tony was mad because he felt the same way about stephen, but he was going to convince himself he didn't. 

as much as it hurt, tony couldn't be with stephen. it was too late. 

"i know you love me." stephen's voice cracked, and tony's heart broke a little as he heard how pathetic stephen sounded for the first time ever.

his face softened, but it didn’t last for long until he began frowning once again. "you think you fucking know me all a sudden?" tony said, taking a step towards stephen. "well, you don't, and don't even say you do. you know nothing about what i've been through, the shit i have seen. you can't even begin to fathom the nightmares that cause me to scream awake in the middle of night." as tony spoke more the harder it became, towards the end he began choking on all his words and tears threatened to spill down his cheeks.

stephen went quiet, watching as tony was trying to keep himself from falling apart. "we could run away together, we can leave now and never look back." stephen said, tony stared at him.

silence fell over the two quickly, tony tried to process everything that stephen was saying to him. it was a lot to take in, and he thought maybe if he was crazy enough, he could take stephen's hand and run. never looking back.

but that wasn't real life, this was.

as tony stared into stephen's eyes he knew then how much he really did love stephen, and how wrong he felt loving him. as much as he knew marrying pepper was wrong because he didn’t even love her, he would never let stephen know the truth.

now tears begin to freely flow down tony's face. “i’m sorry, stephen." tony quietly said, stephen looked down at the floor, trying to keep himself from crying even harder.

"i guess you can't blame me for trying." stephen tried his best to chuckle, but it only hurt.

"stephen," tony walked up to stephen, taking ahold of his chin and slowly lifting his head up till his gaze met back with tony. 

tony placed his hand on stephen’s cheek softly, staring deeply into his eyes and before he knew it their lips were connected. it was a bittersweet kiss, and the two pulled at one another like they were each other's oxygen. as if they needed each other to just stay alive. 

tony quickly pulled out of the kiss, but stephen leaned back in, almost begging to just kiss him one more time. tony backed away from stephen, his eyes wide on him. he wiped at his eyes and cleared his throat, looking at stephen who was already staring at him.

they both looked like complete trainwrecks, and neither knew how to break the awkward silence that settled between the two once again.

“that was a mistake,” tony muttered, being the first one to break the silence. “i think it’s best if you left now.” he said, stephen furrowed his eyebrows.

“tony please-“ he reached out to him, but tony shook his head. 

“i don’t care if you don’t show up to watch me get married, but i’m getting married. i don’t love you, and i never have.” tony said, he knew how harsh he sounded, but he was scared. he was scared he would let the truth slip, and tony knew he couldn’t handle the truth. 

he walked past stephen and opened the door he was standing in front of. tony turned back to look at stephen, who wasn’t facing him. “you’re making a mistake.” stephen said, tony looked down at the ground for a quick second, and back up at stephen.

stephen slowly turned around so now the two were making eye contact. stephen’s eyes begged him to stay, and it hurt tony. it hurt him. “not everything ends in a happily ever after.” and with that said, tony walked out the door and shut it behind him, leaving stephen alone. 

tony stood on the other side of the door, trying his best to catch his breathe and calm down. he looked down at his wedding ring, and down at his tuxedo he was wearing and sighed to himself.

maybe in another universe he would’ve told stephen he loved him, and they could’ve ran away together. but tony was right, and stephen knew he was, not everything had a happily ever after.

and as tony left stephen alone in the room, the two both knew they would never see each other again, and that’s what really hurt the most.


End file.
